Advances in computer technology (e.g., microprocessor speed, memory capacity, data transfer bandwidth, software functionality, and the like) have generally contributed to increased computer application in various industries. Ever more powerful server systems, which are often configured as an array of servers, are commonly provided to service requests originating from external sources such as the World Wide Web, for example.
As the amount of available electronic data grows, it becomes more important to store such data in a manageable manner that facilitates user friendly and quick data searches and retrieval. Today, a common approach is to store electronic data in one or more databases. In general, a typical database can be referred to as an organized collection of information with data structured such that a computer program can quickly search and select desired pieces of data, for example. Commonly, data within a database is organized via one or more tables. Such tables are arranged as an array of rows and columns.
Also, the tables can comprise a set of records, and a record includes a set of fields. Records are commonly indexed as rows within a table and the record fields are typically indexed as columns, such that a row/column pair of indices can reference a particular datum within a table. For example, a row may store a complete data record relating to a sales transaction, a person, or a project. Likewise, columns of the table can define discrete portions of the rows that have the same general data format, wherein the columns can define fields of the records.
Each individual piece of data, standing alone, is generally not very informative. Database applications make data more useful because they help users organize and process the data. The database application allows the user to compare, sort, order, merge, separate and interconnect the data, so that useful information can be generated from the data. Yet, the capacity and versatility of databases have grown to an incredible amount to allow a virtually endless storage capacity utilizing databases. Moreover, typical database systems offer limited query-ability based upon time, file extension, location, and size. For example, in order to search the vast amounts of data associated to a database, a typical search is limited to a file name, a file size, a date of creation, wherein such techniques are deficient and inept.
With a continuing and increasing creation of data from end-users, the problems and difficulties surrounding finding, relating, and storing such data is reaching its peak. End-users write documents, store photos, rip music from compact discs, receive email, retain copies of sent email, etc. For example, in the simple process of creating a music compact disc, the end-user can create megabytes of data. Ripping the music from the compact disc, converting the file to a suitable format, creating a jewel case cover, designing a compact disc label, all require the creation of data.
Not only are the complications surrounding users, developers have similar issues with data. Developers create and write a myriad of applications varying from personal applications to highly developed enterprise applications. While creating and/or developing, developers frequently, if not always, gather data. While obtaining such data, the data needs to be stored. In other words, the problems and difficulties surrounding finding, relating, and storing data jeopardizes both the developer and the end user.
Furthermore, technological advances in databases have led to a multitude of formats and/or configurations. Database formats and/or configurations have increased due, wherein such changes can pose integration difficulties. In other words, disparate file databases typically do not adapt well with each other based on development differences. Therefore, there is a need to overcome the aforementioned exemplary deficiencies associated with conventional systems and databases.